The use of electronic digital calculators of reduced size have recently received widespread acceptance and such calculators are becoming increasingly popular as they are compact, lightweight, and can be carried in a briefcase or in the pocket of a user. Exemplary of one such compact digital calculator is a portable microelectronic calculator manufactured by Bowmar/Ali, Inc. and being Model No. 901 B.
While these pocket-size calculators have met with some success, they are not completely satisfactory. Although relatively lightweight and compact, they are generally still too bulky and too heavy to be comfortably carried in a user's jacket pocket for ready accessibility. Therefore, most such calculators are carried in a briefcase and are not as conveniently accessible as many users would like them to be.
In addition, and more importantly, these compact calculators must either be placed on a firm surface or held in one hand by the user while he operates it with his other hand. Thus, a user must either be near a table, desk, or other convenient surface, or must hold the calculator in one hand and operate it with the other hand, in which instance the operator is not free to refer to data or other information as he must interrupt his calculations and place the calculator down before referring to such data or information.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a calculator which is of a size, shape and weight that enables it to be easily and comfortably carried in the pocket of a user for ready accessability, and which can be operated while held in one hand of the user, thereby leaving the other hand of the user free to refer to notes, data, and the like, while operating the calculator.